kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+
Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+ is a 2007 re-release of Kingdom Hearts II, akin to Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix. It features new cutscenes, abilities, weapons, enemies, areas, and a new Drive form that resembles Sora's outfit in Kingdom Hearts. It includes two discs: Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix and Re:Chain of Memories, a remake of the GBA game: Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories with new cards, cutscenes and minigames. Announcement Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix had been rumored for some time in middle-late 2006. Though Nomura did not confirm its development, he has stated that if a Final Mix version were to be created for other countries, he would use a "trump card". In September 2006, Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix was finally announced, along with Re:Chain of Memories, a Playstation 2 remake of Chain of Memories, with full 3-D rendering and voice acting. The two would be packed together, creating Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix+. The remake was released on March 29, 2007, hitting stores all across Japan. Currently no official plans have been announced for release in the United States or other countries, despite the topic being popular across Kingdom Hearts-related forums. There have been rumors of a fall 2008 release in EGM magazine and www.1up.com, although this has been proven false. The director of the Kingdom Hearts series Tetsuya Nomura has quoted "The Final Mix games are only Japanese exclusives in due time I may release a Final Mix into other countries, but Kingdom Hearts Final Mix and Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix + are not my choice." ''Final Mix'' Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix expands on the original Kingdom Hearts II with new features and plot elements. Initial previews and announcements Scans of magazine articles and preview videos appeared on numerous websites in the weeks leading up to the game's release. They included additional scenes involving the three mysterious armored entities at the end of the Kingdom Hearts II secret ending. More recent screenshots showed one of these three in combat with Sora, Donald and Goofy. The being, named Terra dubbed in the game as the Enigmatic Soldier or Enigmatic Warrior by many fans (referencing a secret boss of Kingdom Hearts Final Mix, the Enigmatic Man), is a secret boss with an enormous amount of HP. The preview videos also indicated that battling Roxas will be possible, though the context of the duel is unknown. Square has also revealed that each member of Organization XIII can be challenged in a secret area of Hollow Bastion and fought independently of the storyline. Voice-acting on Final Mix was announced to be mostly in English, with Japanese subtitles, like Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix. Several new scenes, however, use Japanese voice-acting. New features Some new features were confirmed by the game's release: *Members of Organization XIII that were eliminated in Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories can be found and fought in the various worlds of Final Mix. They each use different fighting tactics from the ones they employed in Chain of Memories. They include Vexen, Larxene, Marluxia, Lexaeus, and Zexion. *Zexion's weapon is revealed - a large book called a "lexicon", which he can use to trap his enemies in an alternate reality. *An area of Radiant Garden, called the Cavern of Remembrance, can be accessed that houses a simulation of battles with each member of Organization XIII. This is a separate feature from the secret battles with the Chain of Memories Organization members in that the simulation allows the player to repeat any battle with an Organization member as often as they like. The simulation features highly powered-up Organization members, similar to the level bonuses offered to enemies in the Hades Paradox Cup. *New weapons and accessories, including a replica of Lexaeus' tomahawk for Donald, a copy of Vexen's shield for Goofy, and Winner's Proof Keyblade for Sora. *A "theater mode" - menus where previously viewed cutscenes can be watched again with either English or Japanese voices by pressing L2 and R2. *A new difficulty mode called Critical Mode. *The battle between Sora and Roxas in the Station of Awakening is made playable. *New cutscenes based from the Kingdom Hearts II novels were added: Some involving Roxas, including scenes of him conversing with Axel in Twilight Town while wearing the Organization's signature black robes. There are also additional scenes of Roxas and Riku, including shots of their second battle, where Riku takes on the form of Xehanort's Heartless, Naminé leaving with Axel, and the Organization discussing their plans and commenting on incidents like Axel's death. *A new secret ending video titled Birth By Sleep, featuring a number of new characters whose relation to the main series remains unexplained. *A new Drive Form called "Limit Form" has abilities from Kingdom Hearts, and also bears resemblance to Sora's outfit from the original game. *Final and Anti Form have better chances of coming up in gameplay, by equipping Sora with the Two Across Keyblade. *Secret features can be accessed in Final Mix by clearing Kingdom Hearts Re:Chain of Memories first or clearing Final Mix first will also unlock secrets in Re:Chain of Memories. # Roxas' story is more explained in Final Mix, including the fight with Riku. # A crown can appear on Sora's Head for defeating the following: #* All Organization XIII Mushrooms Heartless (Bronze) #* All Data Battles (Silver) #* The Lingering Sentiment (Gold) # Beast's Castle Changes : #* Conditions to end battle in the Living Room have Changed (Either connect 100 hits, go below 30% health or battle for 90 seconds) #* Cogsworth gets tired more #* "Absent Silhouette" event added (Marluxia) # Olympus Coliseum Changes: #* "Absent Silhouette" Event added (Zexion) #* The time limit for which the player must defeat Pete, while protecting Megera, has changed from 2 minutes to 90 seconds. # Disney Castle changes: #* Enemies do not drop prize box while protecting Minnie #* Mysterious Entrance appears (clear all Episodes except Underworld Tournaments and save clear data) # Timeless River changes: #* Changes have been made to the 4 time windows battles # Port Royal changes: #* "Absent Silhouette" event added (Larxene) # Agrabah changes: #* "Absent Silhouette" event added (Vexen) #* Conditions to end battle in street have changed (Either connect 100 hits, go below 30%, or battle for 90 seconds) #* A battle at the Sandswept Ruins has Changed (enemies do not drop prize boxes and the time to activate the switches after examining the monument has increased from 30 to 45 seconds) # Halloween Town changes: #* New costumes and music in Christmas Town # 100 Acre Wood changes: #* Time for Episode 4 changed from 3 to 5 minutes #* Episode 5 rules have been changed #* Drive Forms are available in minigames # The World That Never Was changes: #* Fight with Roxas #* New Keyblade # Addition of Critical Mode: #* Compared To Standard and Proud, enemies inflict as twice the damage, except for the Organization Mushrooms who inflict 1.25× the damage #* Abilities are learned near the beginning of the game: Reaction Up, Finish Rise, Draw, 2x Luck Up, MP Hastera and EXP Zero (they cannot be used until Roxas' 3rd day) #* Roxas' initial AP is 50 #* AP increases by increments of 3 instead of 2 #* Compared to Standard and Proud, HP and MP quantities from Bonus #* Compared to Standard and Proud, EXP gained is three-quarters of the normal #* Save file displays "Critical Mode" #* Unlocking the "Birth By Sleep" video is easier #* In the PS2 Browser screen, there is a symbol attached to the save data file on the memory card # Filling the Drive Gauge is easier and its upper "level" limit has increased to 9 # New weapons: #* Two Across - Strength = 5 - Defeat Roxas #* Winner's Proof - Strength = 5 - Complete all Organization Mushroom Heartless Challenges #* Spells Relic+ - Necromancer Drop (1% chance) #* Centurion and Centurion+ - Synthesized #* Pleasure Mushroom, Pleasure Mushroom+, Precious Mushroom , Precious Mushroom+, Premium Mushroom - Odd number Organization Mushrooms Heartless drop #* Akashic Record+ - Rune Master drop #* Freeze Pride and Freeze Pride+ - Synthesized Video Link Scenario Mysteries Interview with Nomura Category:Games